heroesroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Vega
Personality She is a kind person usually with a heart open to all and she is very loyal to those whom she cares. However, she can also be extremely ruthless. She is very seductive to the opposite gender and changes her mind alot. History Dr. Calvin Zabo was a morally abject but brilliant medical researcher who was fascinated by the effect of hormones on human physiology. One of his favorite stories was R.L. Stevenson's 1886 classic, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He was convinced that the experiment in the story could actually be performed and obsessed with the idea of unleashing his full bestial nature in a superhuman form. However, he needed money to do this so he robbed his various employers systematically. Though too intelligent to be caught, the medical community was suspicious of his tendency to always be employed by organizations which were subsequently robbed. He sought work as a surgeon in a hospital where Donald Blake was a directing physician, yet Blake would not allow him a job due to his history. Zabo was enraged that Blake would not give him the position, even though he did indeed intend to rob the organization. He swore revenge on Blake. He was eventually successful in creating his formula, and turned into a huge, creature he called "Mister Hyde", named after the Mr. Hyde in the book. In this new form he found he had vast superhuman strength enabling him to crush cars and tear through steel as though it were made of cardboard. With his new superhuman powers he sought out Blake and beat him senseless. He next kidnapped Donald Blake and Jane Foster and even though he was once again defeated, he managed to escape, fearing that if Hyde was captured, Blake would be killed by a time bomb Hyde had set. Victoria was born in 1996 from Kim Vega and Calvin Zabo. her powers come from her status as the illegitimate daughter of Calvin Zabo, the supervillain known as Mister Hyde. Zabo had regular "business' with a prostitue named Kim Johnson, who immediately gave her up for adoption. When Victoria became a teenager and stole two CDs, her powers accidentally awakened, having caused an earthquake. She was taken in by an angency and interrogated by its executive director. Victoria was told by the director of her true parentage. He offered for her to join his agency of "special" people like her so they could train her in proper use of her powers in exchange for loyalty to him. Victoria agreed and the director gave her an assignment, involving her to go deep into the forest. Victoria goes on the mission and while on the mission she meets her protection pixie and the pixie gives her a new offer to the island where she will be able to train her powers by herself instead of going on missions to learn her powers. Victoria sees this as her chance to get a new sense of her powers and the pixie takes her in a hot air ballon and takes her to the island. Category:Heroine Category:ImFeelingSoFlyLikaG6 Category:Half Bloods